Eternity
by sarcrow13
Summary: I am Eternity. I am Forever. I am Everything. Without me, there is Nothing. I am Anna. And I am in danger.
1. Prologue

"I never thought I would see this," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her foot tapped against the ground, making my hands twitch with annoyance.

"You're doing it again, Clara," I reminded her, my eye twitching.

"Sorry," she muttered, halting her movements.

"Well, then, what are we going to do, now?" I asked her, crossing my arms in front of my chest in front of my chest like her.

Clara turned to me, her hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears. "So you really are the Eternity, aren't you?"

I relaxed against the wall behind us. "I never said I wasn't."

Clara turned her head to look forward. "I can't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?"

I gave her a look. "Would you have believed me?" "Point taken."

She looked down, her auburn hair shading her face.

I let my eyes slide over her face before turning back to look through the window. The weeping woman stood by the bed, her face in her hands.

"I can't do this anymore, Anna. I can't continue having you lie to me," Clara said, looking at me and brushing her hair out of her face.

"I lied to you to protect you, Clara. There's only one Eternity in existence. I'm the only one that has ever existed. I am very rare and if my power got into the wrong hands, the entire world - past, present, and future - would end, cease to exist," I said, my eyes pricked by tears. "But I understand that you want to leave. Go ahead."

Clara grabbed my wrist and turned me to face her. "Anna, I love you. You're my sister and you always will be. I just need to live my own life. I don't want to always be running for my life." She tugged me into a hug. "Good-bye."

She disappeared and I burst into tears. She was gone forever. I knew it. I would never see her again. A tear slipped down my cheek. Another followed, followed by another and another.

I was Eternal. I was Eternity. I was Forever. I lived Always, while everyone was Mortal. Without me, the entire world, everything, would reach its End. That is the nature of being Eternity. I would always remember that day, I knew it in that moment. That was the day I lost my best friend, the only relative I'd ever had in my entire existence.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked down the street, my hands jammed in the pockets of my jeans. It was a normal day in New York, meaning there was no silence or peace. The sounds of sirens, screams, shouts, etc. rang throughout the entire city. It wasn't normally my type of place to visit, but I was sensing a distress call from someone, so I set out immediately.

Anyways, I sensed something off in a nearby cafe, so I slipped inside. The inside was rather bare, but it was still a pretty cozy place. There was a wood-burning stove in the corner, a brick chimney towering above it. There were thread-bare carpets in all sorts of washed-out colors laid carefully on top of the worn, pine-wood floors. There were tables with plain old chairs crowding around them, and a counter to serve the customers was set in the other corner.

I proceeded to walk to the counter and gave the worker a smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Bay's Coffee Shop, how may I help you?" the clerk said in a tired voice.

"I'll have a caramel latte with a shot of expresso, please," I replied, leaning on the counter with a friendly smile.

"Of course. Coming right up," she answered, her tone tired and dull.

I reached across the counter and pulled a $100 bill from behind her ear. I discreetly handed it to her, and she looked at me with wonder.

Her mouth was a perfect 'O'. "Thank you, miss," she said, giving me a beautiful, heartfelt smile.

"You're welcome." I returned the smile then walked to a seat.

My fingers drummed against the table impatiently. I halted my fingers quickly, tears gathering in my eyes. I had picked up the habit from Clara. It reminded me so much of her, even though it had been almost 300 years since she had died. That meant this year, this very year, 2014, it had been exactly 271 years ago that she told me she didn't want to see my face ever again. It was the anniversary of our parting, and it hurt like mad.

"Miss! Your coffee is done!" the clerk called over to me, holding a coffee that looked about three sizes too big (but who was I to complain?).

I stood and walked over, gratefully accepting the coffee. "Thank you. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Jera Christens," she replied with a smile, her blue eyes shining with happiness.

"Well, Jera, how would you like to travel with me?" I asked her, resting my hand on the counter.

"Travel with you?" Jera's mouth fell open with shock.

"Yes," I said with an amused smile. "I'm offering you a chance to travel with me, all over the world."

"Uh, well, thank you, but I can't. I have a baby at home, that's why I have this job. I'm honored you chose me, but I can't leave my child," Jera explained, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry, miss."

My face fell, but I soon covered it with a dazzling smile. "No problem. No problem at all. I don't mind. I wish you and your daughter the best, Jera."

Her mouth dropped open as I waltzed out of the cafe. I heard her say "How did you know? How did you know she's a girl?" through the doors.

Once I was outside, I closed my eyes. I let one tear slip down before I opened my eyes. I had opened the doors to the True Dimension. The True Dimension is only available to the Eternity, or to Time Lords. Since Time Lords had all been wiped out (except for one I had heard of), I knew I was the only one who could access it.

Anyways, I examined the cafe to find nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed. I'd come to the stupid cafe for nothing. I took a sip of my coffee and nearly spat it out. It was way too sweet, too much caramel sauce. It was disgusting.

Suddenly, I sensed a huge release of Time Energy. It swelled and rose in waves, reminding me of an enemy I had once fought. I shuddered. I had almost lost Clara to them, only to lose her because she ran away from me. Another tear slipped down my cheek. I suddenly felt a thing poke me in the back. I narrowed my eyes and turned around slowly.

"What do you want?"

It was a Dalek. A true Dalek.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

It attempted to shoot me, but I swiped my arm, sending the beam hurtling harmlessly into the ground. Then, I waved my hand in front of its face. It dissolved into golden sand and blew away with a sudden breeze I conjured up. Calmly, I walked away, wandering away into the distance.

I had no home and no need of one. I was Eternity. I was Forever. There would be Nothing without me. Absolutely Nothing. That is the nature of being Eternity.


	3. Chapter 2

"Where to now, Rose?" the Doctor asked her, smiling at her.

"I want to visit Mum," Rose replied after some careful consideration.

"All right, to London we go." The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, pulling down levers and flipping switches as he did so.

The TARDIS engine whooshed and whirred, and suddenly there was a large bang. The Doctor rushed over to the doors and flung them open. The duo raced out the doors.

_~ANNA~_

I relaxed against the wall and looked up, closing my eyes. I basked in the warmth of the sun shining down on me, the warmth of a warm day in London. London was known for its gloomy weather, so I was really enjoying the nice weather.

"Lovely weather, ain't it?" I heard Clara ask me. "I just love the sun."

A tear slipped down my cheek, and I opened my eyes. The sky was perfect, cloudless and blue. It was a deep, very dee blue. I loved it.

"It's just gorgeous, look at that sky."

"This is just cruel," I muttered. "Why is this happening? It's just cruel."

"Time to go, Rose," I suddenly heard a voice say.

I knew that voice. I knew every voice of everyone on this planet, in the entire universe. My thoughts raced as I went through all of the people I'd watched for their entire lives. Hm, it wasn't ringing a bell in the human category. He must have be an alien, I thought. I scanned my mental catalogue of aliens and it clicked immediately. It was . . . or as he preferred to be called, the Doctor. You see, his name is so powerful, writing it here would cause mass hysteria and destruction.

"Rose! Rose, get back here!" the Doctor shouted after his blonde companion.

"But I want some fish and chips!" Rose shouted back, her blonde hair flying out behind her.

I laughed a little. They were hilarious, the way they debated back and forth. "Wow. This is entertaining."

Suddenly, there was a spike of Time Energy. My head whipped side to side, carefully looking for the cause. I ran out into the street, only to run directly into the Doctor.

_~WITH THE DOCTOR AND ROSE~_

"Rose! Rose, get back here!" the Doctor shouted after the blonde girl who was absorbed in running towards a fish and chips stand.

"But I want some chips!" she yelled back, her brown eyes glistening with mischief.

Suddenly, there was a large wave of Time Energy. The Doctor halted in his tracks and Rose whirled around. Rose began to run back towards the Doctor, only for Anna to run directly into him. The Doctor began to fall back, but Anna pulled him up.

"Sorry about that," she said with a small smile.

"Hang on, who are you?" the Doctor asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

_~ANNA~_

"Hang on, who are you?" the Doctor asked, grabbing me by the shoulders.

I gave him a full smile. "Oh, I'm nobody."

His hands were shocked by a tiny amount of my power and he withdrew them quickly. I stepped backwards then began to run off. The Doctor's companion, Rose, grabbed my arm.

"Please, wait," she begged me, her warm brown eyes pleading with me.

"What?" I asked her, a bit irritated, but not asking her unkindly.

"Who are you really?" the Doctor asked me, stepping forward one step.

"Exactly as I said. I am no one," I replied cooly, wrenching my wrist out of Rose's grip. "I'm no one that you need to know about."

"I can see something is off about you. You have so much Time Energy radiating off of you it's almost blinding me. I'll ask you again. Who. Are. You?" The Doctor stepped forward again and grabbed my arm.

"You can't know who I am. It would ruin everything," I replied cooly. "Time would be rewritten."

"What? What do you mean?" he asked me, pulling me closer to him.

"Exactly what I said. If I told you who I am, it would cause a huge time shift," I stated slowly, as if he couldn't understand English.

"I understood that," he replied, speaking in the same cool, calm tone as I was using. "What I didn't quite get was why it would cause a huge time shift. Who are you?"

"I'm Anna Rain," I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. "There, you happy? I told you my name."

"Why are you so important? What makes you so damn important?" the Doctor asked me after processing the information I had given him, narrowing his eyes.

"For now, I don't think it matters. I have to go stop the Daleks," I told him, wrenching my wrist out of his grip.

"Daleks. Of course. It's always Daleks," he muttered, looking up at the sky.

I was halfway down the block when I heard him shout my name. I turned around and looked at him. "What, Doctor?"

"We're coming with you!" Rose cut in before the Doctor could get a word out. "At least, *cue her cheeky glance at him* I am. I don't know about him, though."

The Doctor glared at her then turned back to me. "You can't handle the Daleks. You need our help."

I gave him a look. "Oh, really? I need your help?"

When the Dalek snuck up behind me, I just calmly waved my hand. It dissolved into gold sand and the duo gaped at me.

"H-how did you do that?" Rose stuttered, her hand shaking as she pointed towards me.

"I lied about telling you who I am causing a time shift. It's simple. Anna Rain, the Eternity at your service." I gave them a mock bow with a mocking grin.

"You're the Eternity?" the Doctor asked me, his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yes, that's me," I stated, giving him a cheeky grin. "I'm the Eternity."

"Prove it," he said, staring wide-eyed at me.

"Fine. Just don't break your jaw when I prove it," I replied, giving him another cheeky grin.

I waved my hand in the opposite direction I had earlier and the Dalek reconstructed itself. I waved my hand halfway and it partway dissolved into gold sand, hanging in midair. I finished waving my hand and it completely deconstructed. I moved my hand and the gold sand floated in the palm of my hand. I closed my fist and when I opened it, there was a Time Eye hanging, made of compressed gold sand, over my palm.

Rose's jaw dropped open. "I thought I had seen amazing things traveling with the Doctor, but nothing can top this. This is amazing. How did you do that?"

The Doctor was just as amazed, but he expressed it in a different way. "That sign, that Time Eye . . . only the Eternity can create one."

I nodded. "You're correct."

"So you really are the Eternity, aren't you?"

I smirked. "I never said I wasn't."

Then I turned around. I glanced over my shoulder at the duo, giving them an amused smirk. "Coming? Handling a whole fleet of Daleks can be a bit draining. I wouldn't mind having a bit of help from a Time Lord."

The Doctor shook his head in amazement. "You don't need my help. You can do anything. You have no limits. You never get tired. You're a God. You don't need anything."

"True, but sometimes I get a bit lonely. For some reason, people don't seem to like traveling with me. I can't imagine why." I dissolved another Dalek without looking. "Anyways, it's nice to have the company."

The Doctor nodded then walked forward. He offered me his arm and I took it with a cheeky smile. We began to walk off, Rose taking my arm.

"We're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

I don't think they'll ever look at me normally again.


	4. Chapter 3

"So that's where they parked their spacecraft. A few of them attacked New York, but I took care of them. I say we rush in there and attack," I said, pointing towards the huge spacecraft.

"Do you have a plan, Anna?" Rose asked me, looking at me sideways.

"Nope," I said with a grin, popping the 'P'.

"I like this girl," the Doctor said with a huge grin of his own.

"We're doomed," Rose said, groaning.

"You're forgetting," I said, pointing a finger in her face then jabbing it back at myself, "that I'm the Eternity. I can do anything. I promise you won't have a scratch on you. Not one."

"Promise?" Rose asked me, her voice cracking with a bit of fear.

"I promise, swear on my life," I swore to her seriously.

"Okay. I'll go with you," Rose said reluctantly.

"Great!" I said cheerily. "Let's go!"

Using my amazingness, I transported all of us inside the ship. We landed right in front of their leader. I landed on my feet while the others landed on their backsides.

"Hello, Dalek Siir," I said with a little wave.

"Who . . . are . . . you . . .?" it asked.

"Oh, no one important. The only thing you should know is that I'm here to stop you. These are my companions," I replied with a smirk, waving to the two who were slowly getting up to their feet.

"You . . . shall . . . not . . . succeed . . . We . . . will . . . stop . . . you . . ."

"Yeah, right," the Doctor snickered, standing. "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler, and Anna Rain, the Eternity."

"The . . . Eternity . . .?"

"That's who I am, don't wear my title out. It's not nearly as much fun to say my title when people have said it so many times," I said with a smirk.

"We . . . will . . . exterminate . . . you . . . and . . . collect . . . your . . . power . . . Anna . . . Rain . . ."

"Never," I said, giving it a dark look.

I waved my hand in front of all of them and they all dissolved. Every single one of them instantly dissolved into gold sand and blew away on the wind. A pinch of the sand blew into my hand and I held it. One tear slipped down my cheek as I released it.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked me, laying a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I replied, the tear on my face erasing itself from history.

I transported us off, into the Doctor's TARDIS.

"I'm tired," I said, yawning. "Where's my bedroom?"

The TARDIS suddenly gave a loud hum and a new door appeared.

I walked through it, giving a small wave over my shoulder, and into my room. It was beautiful. The walls were made of gold sand, the gold sand I was, that we all were. There was a bed suspended in midair, also made of the gold sand. Everything was made of the gold sand. I brushed my fingers against the wall. The gold sand was perfectly smooth.

"It's always gold sand. Always. It follows me like a shadow. It's my own personal shadow. The power I never wanted in the first place."

I jumped into the bed and fell asleep instantly. I could sleep, it was possible, but only when I wanted to. Right then, I needed the escape from reality. I needed to find a new world, one that I ruled, not that I didn't rule the world I was in before. It was just that, in my dreams, I wasn't a killer. I didn't destroy entire races to save another. They always tell me it's justified, my actions, and it very well might be. That doesn't make it any less real, the fact that I'm a murderer.

The next morning, I awoke earlier than everyone else. I walked out of my room and greeted the TARDIS.

"Hello, TARDIS," I said with a smile, touching her console.

The TARDIS gave a hum in reply.

"Yes, I'm doing well. What about you?"

Another hum.

"That's good. So where do you think we're going today?"

Hum.

"Yeah, I don't have a clue, either. I hope it's someplace interesting."

Hum.

"Good point. I could look into the future, if I wanted, but that's no fun. It ruins the suspense."

Hum.

"No, I can't. Everything doesn't instantly stream into my head. It would hurt. I can only access that information if I really want to."

Hum.

"Yeah. It's definitely a drawback. So what about Rose? What do you think of her?"

Hum.

"Really? She looked into your heart? That's amazing. Hm, now that I look at it, that was why the Doctor regenerated."

Hum.

"Yes, I know his actual name. I've watched him for his entire life."

Hum.

"Yes, I've watched everyone for their entire lives. I am the Eternity."

Hum.

"What are you talking about?"

Hum.

"That's not true! I do not!" My voice cracked, betraying my lie. Hum. My cheeks burned. "All right, you've got me. It's true."

Hum.

"All right, I've got it! You don't need to rub it in!"

Hum.

"I get it, I get it," I muttered. "I bet you're going to hold this over my head forever, right?"

Hum.

"You sadistic witch."

Hum.

"Is there a reason you're calling my TARDIS a sadistic witch?" the Doctor interrupted my conversation with her, deadpanning at me.

"Can't say. It would break the Immortals' Code," I replied with a cheeky smirk.

"Since I'm also immortal, couldn't I be allowed in?" the Doctor asked, taking another step forward.

The TARDIS took care of that one.

Hum.

"Hey!" he shouted, feigning hurt. "That hurts my feelings!"

Meanwhile, I was doubled over laughing. The TARDIS had bluntly stated that he was not immortal and was not nearly as clever as he thought he was, and that the only reason he was still alive was because I stepped in. Which, yes, was true.

"Wow," I managed to choke out between bouts of laughter. "You just got burned! By your ship! How does that feel? Do you need some ice?"

Hum.

I was doubled over laughing again. Good Lord, was the TARDIS funny. She had a great sense of humor. She told him he would need more than ice to fix that terrible case of having-such-a-big-ego-it's-a-wonder-you-can-fit-in-the-room.

"You've corrupted my TARDIS!" the Doctor shouted, pointing his finger dramatically at me.

"No, I haven't," I replied once I had recovered from my laughing fit, resting my hand on my hip and knocking his finger out of my face.

Hum.

"And that just proves that I haven't corrupted anything," I said with an amused smirk.

"I still don't trust you," he said, waving his finger in my face again.

"Why? Because I am the Time Vortex? Oh, and how could I forget? I'm so much stronger than you are. Is that why you don't trust me? Oh, hey, Rose."

"Morning," she replied sleepily with a yawn.

"Rose, do you trust Anna?" the Doctor asked her randomly.

Rose paused in her walk to the kitchen. She looked at the Doctor strangely. "Yes, of course I do. She saved us yesterday, what with the Daleks and everything. We wouldn't have gotten out of that alive if it weren't for her."

"I guess I trust you, then," the Doctor told me, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"It doesn't matter to me." I shrugged. "I'm just along for the ride. I already know what will happen, but don't ask me to give you any information. I'm not in the mood to deal with a paradox or rewritting time. I've put time exactly how I like it, thank you very much."

"So you are controlling everything? You're controlling everyone?" the Doctor asked, wide-eyed.

"I guess you could put it that way. I prefer to let everyone make their own choices. Although, I have guided them in some ways, inhibiting them from destroying themselves. I have to get involved a lot more with the human race, more so than any other race." I gave a smile as I thought of the often misguided humans and their silly mistakes I had prevented.

Hum.

"Wow, TARDIS. You really do have a major sense of humor."

"All right, time to go," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"Quit rolling your eyes at me, mister."

"What if I say no?" he asked, giving me a confident and cheeky smirk and stepping closer to me.

I stepped closer to him. "You're forgetting I can control you like a puppet. You'll never know the difference."

He got directly into my face. "But I know you wouldn't. You couldn't."

I got up on my tippy toes (yes, he's still taller than me *cue the sad face*) and kissed him on the nose. "Oh you never know."

Rose grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the kitchen. "All right, you two. Stop flirting."

I laughed as I watched the Doctor stare after us with wide eyes.

Once Rose had dragged me into the kitchen, she addressed the TARDIS first. "TARDIS, can you make us some breakfast?"

The TARDIS actually created a hologram of the Doctor. "Yes, I would be more than happy to, Rose. Any special requests, Anna?" She made him wink flirtingly at me.

"TARDIS, knock it off," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

She transformed into her true form, a girl Rose's and my age with gold hair and a blue, flowing gown. Her gown was TARDIS blue. She gave me a cheeky smile. "Aw, you're no fun, Anna. Fine, then. Breakfast coming up."

She disappeared and Rose turned to me.

"I need your help."


	5. Chapter 4

"I need your help."

"What with?" I asked her, cracking my knuckles. "Am I going to beat someone up for you or destroy an entire race again?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Rose shook her head, gently shaking with laughter. "I need you to help me get ready for my date with my boyfriend, Mickey. I promised him I'd go out on a date tomorrow with him. If I don't, he'll never forgive me."

"All right. I'm all for it. Where are you guys going?" I asked her, easing myself into a chair the TARDIS pulled out for me.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. All he told me was that I might want to dress sexy," Rose replied, her brows drawing together in confusion.

At that, I burst out laughing. "You really can't put two and two together?" I asked her between spurts of uncontrolable laughter.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her brows drawing together even more.

"He wants to spend the night in a hotel with you and have a little . . . fun."

Her cheeks burned bright pink as she realized her mistake. "Oops," she muttered. "I can't believe I couldn't figure that out."

"It's all right. You just didn't think down that alley," I assured her with a smile. "If you weren't thinking down that alley, you would have no clue what he meant. It's not your fault."

"Thanks, Anna. I think I've got the dressing for my date down, then. Thanks anyway," she said with a grin.

Rose got up and left the room quickly, her braid of wheat-colored hair flying out behind her. Her chocolate brown eyes dancing with excitement.

Hum.

"Shut up, TARDIS."

Hum.

"I know that I do, but I don't want him to know, TARDIS. I'm begging you, don't tell him. Please, TARDIS."

The TARDIS then materialized in her material form. Her eyes, I had never noticed before, were a beautiful tawny brown. There were slight flecks of gold halfway hidden in the brown.

"Hello, TARDIS," I said, lowering my head.

Her hand found my chin and she lifted my face up so her eyes could examine my eyes. "I swear I won't tell him, Anna. I promise to you I won't tell him. You can trust me."

I wrenched my chin out of her grasp. "I know that. I know that you won't tell him. It still hurts."

She wrapped me in a hug, wrapped me in her warmth. "I know it does, Anna. I know you're hurting. You can't let him see you hurting. He'll soon figure it out. He's coming, Anna. I must go." She dissolved into a soft blue light and at that moment, the Doctor ran in.

"Are you okay, Anna?" he asked me concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, giving him a smile that, I knew, didn't reach my eyes.

"So what's for breakfast, then?" he asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

Hum.

"Ooh, yum. My favorite." I grinned in happiness. "I love scones and bacon."

Hum.

"Thanks, TARDIS. I really appreciate it," I said happily.

Hum.

"All right, so what's the plan for today, Doctor?" I asked, turning to him.

He was relaxing on the table, his chin in his hand and a dreamy smile on his face as he gazed at me. When I addressed him and turned to him, he snapped into his normal state. "I don't know. Rose said she needs to go to London for a bit. Once she's gone, I don't know where we'll go."

I closed my eyes and wracked my brains for somewhere to go. When I realized a perfect place, my eyes snapped open. "There is a place I think you would like to see, but you won't be able to get there without my power. Do you want to see it?"

"It sounds interesting. Will it be an adventure?"

"Only the most exciting one. I don't think you've ever had an adventure quite like the one I'm planning."

"I'm in, then."

My smile must have stretched from ear to ear. I was euphoric in that moment. I was going to make his day with the place I was going to take him.

Rose ran into the room, her hair loosely braided. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off with her again. Once we reached her room, she turned to me. "What should I do with my hair? I have no clue what to do with my hair."

I sat her down in a chair and took her soft hair in my hands. I quickly took her braid out and then straightened it. I then let the waves of her hair fall down her back. "Just ruffle it right before you see him. It'll go well with the outfit."

"Thanks, Anna," Rose said, giving me a smile. She raced out the door and I followed her.

The Doctor had just finished pulling down the lever to get the TARDIS moving when I entered. He turned to me and gave me a grin. "She's just left, Rose has. So where are we going to, then?"

"I can't tell you, but you'll know it when we get there." I gave him a cheeky grin and walked up to the TARDIS main panel.

The heart of the TARDIS opened the moment I brushed my fingers against it and she got where I wanted to go instantly. She began to move and the Doctor touched my shoulder.

"How did you survive that, Anna, looking into her heart?"

I smiled and turned to face him. "I already told you. I am the Time Vortex. While she can implant the Time Vortex into your head, it's what I am. You can do a scan and everything. It will tell you exactly what I have. I am the Time Vortex. Everything that is, was, and will be, it's all in the palm of my hand."

He tugged out his scanner and did a reading on me.

_"Time Vortex detected. I repeat, Time Vortex detected."_

He looked at me with amazement and wonder. "So right now we're traveling through you?"

"In a way, yes. I have a material form and the form that we're currently traveling through. It's complicated, too complicated for most to understand. I'm not sure I completely understand it and I've had to deal with it for all of my existence," I said, shaking my head at myself.

The Doctor suddenly wrapped me up in a hug. "I can understand that," he told me, burying his face in my hair. "I know how you feel."

Suddenly, there was the loud bang of the TARDIS landing and he jumped away from me. He ran to the doors and flung them open, rushing outside.

Meanwhile, I stood in the same spot for a while, sniffling and wiping my tears away. "I'm a fool," I muttered, "a true fool to think it could ever happen."

The TARDIS pushed me towards the doors. "Go get him, you great big fool. Go get him!"

I ran out the doors and into the bright, orange sunlight. The Doctor was standing on the rock, staring at the world around him in shock. When he heard my footsteps crunching on the silver leaves, he turned.

"You brought me home. You brought me back to Gallifrey. How did you bring me back?"

"Easy. I just froze Gallifrey for a bit so that the TARDIS could come back. I can't hold it forever, though." I smiled at him.

"Can't or won't?" he asked me sadly.

"I won't, because I can't. You would never leave if I didn't force you to. Don't disagree, you know it's true." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Thank you!" He flung himself at me, enveloping me in a huge hug.

I could feel his tears soaking my hair and my T-shirt.

"You're welcome, Doctor. I hope you enjoy your time here." I hugged him back for a sec then pulled away.

I started to walk back into the TARDIS. The Doctor caught my wrist and halted me in my tracks.

"You're going? You're leaving?"

I turned around and gave him a warm smile. "Of course. You deserve to be able to explore your planet on your own. I'm just giving you some privacy."

"I don't want to be alone." He tugged me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. "I need someone with me."

I frowned, hiding my face from him. Of course. I was just his second choice. He really just wanted Rose, but she was with Mickey. I was the second best choice. The second best. I would never be the first. There would always be someone above me. Always. I knew that, then.

"All right, let's go," I said, hiding my pain from him.

I pulled away and he took my hand.

He showed me everything, everywhere. He told me old jokes that they had told him, showed me which one's were his parents. Of course, I already knew all of that, and he knew that I did. But still, I paid attention. He was so excited about everything, so happy to be home. I was happy, too. I was happy because he was so euphoric, so joyful. His excitement and happiness was contagious.

"Well, it's time to go, Doctor," I told him regretably.

"Awww, can't we stay for five more minutes?" he begged me, giving me these great big puppy dog eyes.

"No. I'm telling you now, we have to go," I said, tugging him along.

"Fine," he muttered, letting me tug him into the TARDIS.

The moment we entered the TARDIS, gold sand fell from the sky. There was no bang, no sound, but we were home. I knew it.

He tugged me into a hug again. "Thank you, Anna. Really. I really appreciate it. You gave me a gift no one else could. Thank you so much."

I smiled and pulled away. "It's nothing. You don't need to thank me."

"Oh, but I do," he told me, shaking his head at me. "I have to thank you, thank you from the bottom of my hearts."

"You really don't need to thank me, I had fun doing it," I said with a grin. "I had fun, too."

He smiled back at me and leaned forward. I leaned forward, too, closing my eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips when Rose flung open the door. We jumped apart. She gave us a weird look.

"Am I interrupting something here?" she asked, pointing between the two of us.

"No, nothing," the Doctor replied, walking to the other side of the TARDIS.

"How was your date, Rose?" I asked her with a mischevious grin, hiding the pain I felt at his quick dismissal.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor frown. My heart sank. He was frowning at my words, that Rose had gone on a date.

"It was great!" she said coyly, twirling a curl of hair around her finger. "I really enjoyed it."

I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach. The laughter shook me from head to toe. It was so funny, so funny what she said.

"Hey, Anna, can I talk to you in private?" Rose asked me, grabbing my wrist.

The moment I nodded, she dragged me off, into the kitchen.

"I know your secret."

Crap.


	6. Chapter 5

"I know your secret."

"What secret?" I asked her, blinking innocently.

"That you can take us anywhere in the world, anywhere."

I breathed a miniscule sigh of relief. She didn't know my biggest secret. It was safe.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked me, interrupting my thought train.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I shook my head to clear it of the odd thoughts. "In answer to your question, yes, I can take you guys anywhere and everywhere. Where do you really want to go?"

"Where did you take him?" she asked me, smiling cheekily at me. "Where did you take the Doctor?"

I rolled my eyes. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Easy. You were this far away from kissing." She held her fingers apart so that there was just a hair's breath between them.

My cheeks burned. "Shut up."

She laughed, then once she was done, she began talking again. "Just tell me where you took him."

"I took him home," I stated after a long hesitation.

"You took him to Gallifrey? How is that possible?" Rose's mouth fell open.

"I'm the Time Vortex. For me, anything is possible," I replied with a grin. "So where do you want to go?"

"I've always wanted to go to Ralingishin*," she said, smiling. "The Doctor's told me so many lovely tales of that planet."

I smiled. "The planet lost in time, good choice." I ran out of the room, shouting for the Doctor.

"Yes?" he asked me, turning around from his spot suspiciously close to the door.

I noted that fact, but I didn't make a big deal of it.

"It's time to go to Ralingishin*!" I said with a wild grin.

"Rose request it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Rose came out behind me. "I did. You interested me. I want to see it for myself."

"All right, but I don't have the power to get us there," the Doctor said, walking towards the console.

"You're lucky that I do." I skipped to the console, passing by the Doctor as I went. "Ready to go?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor shrugged.

I brushed my hand on the console and then withdrew. "We're here!" I announced cheerily.

"But there wasn't any banging. The TARDIS didn't make any sound. We didn't move. It's not possible," the Doctor protested.

"You're forgetting I'm the Time Vortex, again. I just manipulated our position in the space and time continum," I explained slowly, like he couldn't understand English.

"What about the time?" he inquired, stepping closer to me.

"Frozen," I replied with a confident smirk. "Time is frozen."

"All right, let's go, then," the Doctor said, flinging the door open.

We all ran out and into the sunlight. There was mist hanging around the golden mountains, a purple river flowing down from the tips of the highest peaks. The ground was teal-colored, the grass and everything. It was beautiful.

"This is Ralingishin*, the third and last empire of the Ralingings*. I knew their leader quite well. In fact, he still owes me a spaceship. Let's just say, I won a bet." I gave them a mysterious half smile. "Anyways, shall we go? There are plently of things to see, you know. We could make fun of them."

After a couple of hours, I finally put my foot down. "I'm not sustaining the Time Freeze, anymore. We are going. Now," I snapped after seeing the Doctor and Rose kind of flirting back and forth.

"Okay, then," they said, looking at each other a shrugging.

My heart sank and I stalked back into the TARDIS. I quickly ran into my room and kneeled in front of the door, pressing my ear against the door. The doors swung open.

"Doctor, there's something I've got to tell you. I can't tell you while Anna's here, but since I can't find her, I can tell you," Rose said, her voice low and almost husky.

"All right, go ahead, Rose," the Doctor said, his voice matching hers.

"I love you, Doctor," she said, her voice sensual and inviting.

"I love you, too, Rose," he replied.

There was then the sound of frenzied kissing, lips pressed hastily against each other in a desperate attempt to cease their sexual need. Moaning and groans filled the air and I pulled away from the door.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I wailed silently in agony, collapsing on my bed. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. The tears fell down my cheeks in streams, rivers even. My heart had been shattered.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," the TARDIS said, rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"It's . . . not your fault, TARDIS," I choked out through a thick throat.

"I'm still so, so, so, so, so, so sorry," she said, kissing the top of my head and continuing to rub my back. "I wish it had never happened."

"What about Mickey?" I asked her, rolling onto my back.

"I don't know, Anna. I don't know what's running through Rose's head." The TARDIS kneeled next to me, her feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I do," I said, narrowing my eyes up at the ceiling. "She's a slut."

The TARDIS nodded her head. "You're right. She is."

Suddenly there came a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I half shouted and half screamed hysterically.

"Please, Anna, let me in." It was Rose.

"NO! NOW GO AWAY!" I screamed at her, tears dripping down my cheeks again.

Rose burst into the room. She took one look at the mess I was and threw herself at me. She enveloped me in a hug as the TARDIS dissolved into blue sparkles.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her, attempting to disentangle myself from her.

"I want to tell you nothing happened between the Doctor and I. It was an illusion, put in place by a Ralinging*. I love Mickey in the way you love the Doctor. I love the Doctor the way one loves a brother, or the man who raised them. I'm sorry that it got to you, Anna. I would never do that to you, even if I did feel the way you do about the Doctor," Rose said, brushing her hair back. Her beautiful brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. "You're my sister, Anna. I would never, ever, ever do that to you."

"Thank you, Rose," I said after a while, hugging her back. "I'm sorry I ever thought you would do that."

"It's all right. I would be afraid, too, if I were in that situation." Rose smiled at me.

We stayed like that for a couple of hours.


	7. Chapter 6

"Where are we going today?" I asked the Doctor, smiling brightly.

"I thought it should be your turn to pick, Anna. So make a choice. Pick someplace to go." The Doctor danced excitedly around the control room.

"I don't really have a place to go. There's nowhere that I have a particular desire to visit. I've seen everything," I said, leaning against the wall lazily.

"But don't you want to experience it first hand?" he asked me, leaning on the dashboard. "Don't you want to have an adventure?"

"I'm in the midst of one," I said mysteriously, closing my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Really? What kind?" he asked, sounding as if he was grinning.

"A kind of adventure you've never gone through," I said with a smirk, stepping forward a couple of steps towards him.

"Really? Try me," he replied, smirking as he stepped right up to me and leaned into my face.

I leaned up and kissed him on the nose. I pulled away and gave him a cheeky grin. "How about no?"

"You cheeky little vixen!" he shouted, swiping at me.

I ran out of the room, moving as fast as I could. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew. I'm safe," I muttered, wiping my arm across my forehead.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." The Doctor was leaning against the wall with a confident smirk. He stepped forward.

"Uh, how did you get in here?" I asked him, my brows drawing together in pure and utter confusion (plus a little bit of fear).

"Easy. It's amazing what the TARDIS'll do when you bribe her," he replied, stepping forward again. "You have a nice room here, lots of gold sand. Does the gold sand follow you everywhere?"

"It's my ultimate defense. It works on anything and anyone. I wipe it from existence. It's like it never existed in the first place," I said, fiddling with the lock and the handle of the door.

"Don't bother. She won't let you out," he said confidently, stepping forward again.

"Why are you doing this, Doctor?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"Because I want to," he replied, cupping my cheek.

I pressed my back against the door even more than I already had, trying to get away from him. "What did you bribe her with?"

"Something," he breathed, pressing his lips against mine.

His lips were soft and tasted of fruit, cherries and grapes and oranges. He moved his lips, trying to get a response out of mine. I gave none, but he didn't give up. He kept moving his lips against mine, pressing his body against mine. His hand that wasn't resting on my cheek found the small of my back and tugged me against him.

After a bit, he pulled away. His hands never left where they rested. He was flushed and looked very aroused. He stroked my cheek.

"Well, that was interesting," the Doctor said with a smirk, pressing his lips against mine again. "Don't you agree, Anna?"

I couldn't speak, he was holding me so close. He pressed his lips against mine again.

"Well?" he asked, a cocky smirk dancing on his lips as he pulled away.

I shoved him off and ran out of the room. I telepathically connected with the TARDIS and requested that she create me a place to hide, a place to be alone in. She willingly created a special place for me with a DNA lock. I ran into the room and locked the door behind me. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"He was just playing with me, playing with my emotions."

There was no reply from the TARDIS, only silence. Silence. I was enveloped in silence. Oh, the peaceful, blissful silence.

"Are you there, Anna?"

I didn't reply. I only curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around myself. Another tear slipped down my cheek.

"Please, Anna. Please let me in."

Never. I would never let him back into my heart, into the world I had constructed, but I wouldn't remove him from the world. The world needed him. In the exact same way that the world needed me.

"Anna, please. The TARDIS won't tell me what's wrong, but I know there's something wrong. I want to help."

He was just playing with me, tugging my heart along on puppet strings. I couldn't believe I had let him tug me along like that. It hurt so badly, so, so, so very bad. My heart had been shattered into thousands - no, millions - of tiny little pieces.

"I want to help you, Anna. What's wrong?"

His thick-headed idioticness finally cracked me.

"You, you bloody great idiot!" I shouted, my voice cracking emotionally.

"What did I do?"

"Well, for starters, let's start with the locking me in my room bit. Yeah, that was such a kind-hearted move."

"Thank you."

"It's not meant to be a compliment. I'm insulting you, idiot."

"If anyone here is the idiot it's -"

"Finish that sentence and risk dying painfully."

He didn't finish his sentence and I gave a mocking grin.

"Good boy. Then you pinned me up against my wall and kissed me. What was that about?"

My heart fluttered at the memory, even though I had tried to convince myself not to like him. There was no reply, only the sound of his sonic screwdriver. Suddenly, the door was flung open. The Doctor stood in the doorway, looking down at me, all sprawled on the ground from his rough entry.

"Ouch," I muttered, holding the back of my head.

The Doctor descended upon me so quickly I was amazed. I was frozen with shock, and he took advantage of that. He pressed his lips against mine. His lips began to dance with mine, the warmth of his lips flooding into my entire body in the form of teenage hormones. The door slammed shut and I heard the TARDIS laugh mischeviously. "

You liar," I muttered against the Doctor's lips.

The Doctor had my hair twisted in his hand, his hand pushing my head more towards him. His other hand was cupping my cheek. His lips danced and danced and danced, but I still didn't respond. After a while of getting no response on my end, he pulled away.

"Anna, I . . . I . . . I need you," he said, desperation causing his voice to crack. "Please."

"Doctor, what are your feelings for me?" I was shocked I had the nerve to ask that question, and apparently, he was, too.

"W-What?" he stammered nervously.

"You heard what I said, so answer the question," I replied cooly.

"I-I can't tell you." He then hung his head in shame, thinking he was a bloody coward.

"Then it was nice traveling with you, Doctor, but I have to go," I told him, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Wait, Anna! Why are you leaving?" he asked me desperately, grabbing my wrist.

"Because I can't travel with a man who keeps lying to me. Good-bye, Doctor."

I gave no room for arguement.

I only transported myself out of the TARDIS and on to the streets of Washington DC. I looked at my surroundings wistfully.

"I know we'll meet again, Doctor. After all, we have all of eternity to run into each other again. I see it in the future. We'll meet again, both of us with different faces."

And with that, I walked off.


	8. Chapter 7

The moment Anna had left, the Doctor was a broken man.

He went through the loss of Rose, Martha, Donna, but none of the good-byes were nearly as painful for him as the good-bye of Anna.

He knew his feelings for her, he'd known them then. He cursed himself. He was a bloody coward, too afraid to tell the woman he loves how he feels. He felt so discouraged, like he would never love again.

And yet, he knew that he would see Anna again. Someday, someplace, he would see her again.

And he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to tell her how he feels this time.

Oh, no. She would have to fend him off with a weed-whacker, and even then, that wouldn't do her much good.

_ ~ANNA~_

"How much?" I asked him, pointing down at the pastry.

"You want it?" the clerk looked at me with surprise.

"Yes, I want it," I said, rolling my eyes. "How much is it?"

He told me the price and I bought the pastry on the spot.

I wrapped it in a couple of napkins and carried it outside with me. While I never needed to eat, it was still fun to taste the different foods available on Earth and the other planets. Although, for some reason, I felt more tethered to Earth, more so than any other planet.

A tear slipped down my cheek when I realized it. It was because this was where Clara and I had our adventures, where she was born and died, where she made her last good-bye to me. It had been so many years since I had last seen her, and it made me so sad.

Suddenly there came a whooshing sound, a great whooshing sound, a sound I recognized.

"It can't be," I muttered, looking down at my watch. "He's not supposed to be here for another couple of years. Well, we're not supposed to meet again for another couple of years. I can at least keep that the same."

Yes, I took off.

I ran towards the ocean, towards where I knew he wouldn't be able to follow. Whether he saw me there or not, I don't think I'll ever know, but I made it into the water. I waded far enough out that it was up to my waist. Then, I dove.

It was a completely different world, under the water. It was so much more pristine, so perfect. Of course, only when there weren't terrible oil spills or anything. When there were oil spills, I wouldn't be within a hundred miles of the place. I would be able to smell the death on the air, the terrible tragedy the blasted humans had caused, the horrible massacre they had created.

I swam far and fast through the water, cutting through it with ease. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, knowing the Doctor could never follow. He wouldn't risk the TARDIS getting waterlogged and he probably couldn't even swim! I laughed at the thought.

I'm sure it would have looked odd to any scuba divers, a girl in her late teens sitting on the bottom of the ocean floor with no equipment whatsoever and laughing. Doesn't that sound like an odd sort of occurance?

The water was heavy with salt, and I amused myself by playing wtih the miniscule granules floating in the water. I bent them into all sorts of shapes, and enjoyed every second of it.

Once I knew it was safe for me to return to the surface, I transported to the nearest beach. Now, I didn't just transport on to the land. No, I transported a couple of meters in the water deep enough to swim in and swam into land.

There was a man standing on the shore. He looked at me quite oddly.

I imagine seeing a girl my age come out of the water, dripping wet, still in normal clothes would look odd by anyone's standards. Well, it was only normal for me. I did stuff like that all the time.

"Hello," I greeted him with a smile, wringing my soft red hair out so it would dry faster. "Lovely day for a swim, isn't it?"

The man only stared at me. He stared and stared and stared.

I rolled my eyes and walked off, only throwing one catty comment over my shoulder. "Hey, you! Take a picture! It'll last longer!"

With a smirk dancing on my lips, I walked off. I hadn't changed forms yet, and I wasn't really looking forward to. I quite liked my current shape.

I loved having a soft shade of red for hair color. My hair fell about to the small of my back, but I usually did it up in a couple of braids all braided together. The Doctor had commented on it more than just a few times, saying he had no clue that something like that was possible. I always told him, for me, anything is possible. My eyes, oh, don't even get me started. They're the most lovely shade of teal, the color of the sea and the sky, blended together in perfect harmony.

So, yeah, I really liked that form.

Oh, and I loved the name Anna. Since I change forms, become a completely different person, I always gave myself a new name. For some reason, the name Anna just stuck with my current form. I thought it fitted me rather well. Clara, before we met officially, imprinted the name on to me. I was nearby, still revelling in the changes the Time Energy had created, and she talked about how she wished she was named Anna. I guess the name just . . . stuck with me. Just like the memory of her. She haunted me, and I knew she would haunt me until the day I die and the universe ends (which, technically, they're the same exact thing).

Anyways, I looked up at the beautiful, blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and oh, how I loved that.

The Change came upon me quicklly, striking me by surprise. The usual pearly white glow began to envelop me in its arms and I fled to somewhere private, where no one would witness my change. It was never painful. Oh, no, it was always rather like a summer breeze ruffling your hair at the same time a winter breeze played with your skirts. It felt odd, but never painful.

When the glow faded, I rushed to find a reflective surface, something I could examine my new facial features in. I found a mirror and brought it with me to the little nook in an alley I had found, the one I had transformed in, actually. I peered into the mirror.

The girl peering back at me was completely and utterly different. Her face was heart-shaped and slender. Her eyes were a lovely shade of TARDIS blue, and I almost cried at the sight of them. The Doctor truly had imprinted himself upon me, literally. Her hair was cut short and in a pixie style. It was an outrageous color of purple, and I loved it. I thought up the perfect new name for myself.

"Tanya Jacobson, that's who I am now. Wonderful. I just love becoming a new person," I said, touching my throat.

My voice was different, it was more melodic. I thought in horror, I've turned into a girly-girl!

But as I felt the horror of my body at the thought, I knew I was safe. I had escaped the horror of becoming a girly-girl for another transformation.

I knew why I transformed. It was because I was an imprint, the perfect mate, the perfect mate for a Time Lord. And every time that Time Lord got himself hurt and regenerated, I went through the Change. I didn't mind it, really. It was the one thing that always kept me connected to him. I was so sad when he didn't piece two and two together while we traveled together. Perhaps, by the next time I saw him, he would have figured it out. I laughed out loud, a tinkling, almost bell-like sound.

Oh, that would be the day! That would be the day the thickest of thick-headed idiots finally figured something out! Oh, that would be the day, indeed!

I was euphoric at the thought.


	9. Chapter 8

I sprinted down the street, a mischiveious grin dancing on my lips. There was the sound of pursuit behind me.

It turned out my new form was rather mischevious, she liked to take random things and make people mad at her. It was truly entertaining to watch people's absolute rage once their stuff had been stolen.

"Get back here!"

I hadn't taken anything particularly important, no. I had only taken a silver key on a string dangling out of their purse. Even so, they were not very pleased I had taken it.

Once I was tired with running, I tossed the key back to the couple.

The woman caught it in her hand and looked up at me with amazement and shock. The man stopped running at me and ran back to the woman.

"Thank you, miss," the woman said, giving me a warm smile. "This was my grandmother's. It's very precious to me."

"Don't thank her, honey. It's her fault we were running in the first place," the man scolded his wife, or so I guessed. They might have been lovers, I don't know.

"Shut up, Harold. She gave it back. That means she deserves to be thanked," the woman said sharply, her words just as effective as a slap across the face.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am. I don't know what came over me," I said apologetically, frowning oddly.

"It's quite all right," the woman replied, waving it off. "You know what? You can have it, dear. It seems to rather like you."

She tossed it to me with a smile and I gave her one in return.

I caught it easily and examined it. Then I looked back up at the woman, only to see that she was gone. She was gone and so was her husband. They had just disappeared into thin air. The key in my hand suddenly began to glow and I heard a voice. The TARDIS' voice.

"Anna, are you there?" she asked me.

"My name's Tanya Jacobson now," I told her with a mischevious smile on my face.

"Why did you change your name?"

"I regenerated," I replied, "as the Doctor calls it. I call it Changing."

"So when the Doctor regenerates, you Change? How does that work?"

"Um . . . can I not talk about that for a bit? Is the Doctor there?"

My heart began to hammer in my chest at the thought of seeing the Doctor again.

"He is. He has no idea I'm talking to you, though. Do you want to speak to him?"

"I'd rather not. Where are you guys right now?" I asked her, a small smile on my lips.

"We're in London right now."

"Time period?" I frowned.

"Early 1800s," she replied.

"That means that the next place you're going is here. That's what the future says. Will you make sure of that, please, TARDIS?"

I smiled at the thought of seeing the Doctor again.

"Of course. He needs to see you again, after all."

I could almost envision the TARDIS smiling cheekily, and my goofy smile became an all-out grin.

"Shut up, you!" I snapped at her jokingly.

"All right, then," she replied, and the connection ended.

The key quickly lost its glow and I put the key around my neck. I started to walk off.

_~WITH THE DOCTOR~ _

The Doctor had just dropped Amy and Rory off at their home, and the TARDIS was acting wonky. He had tried everything, but she refused to let him go anywhere. It appeared she really wanted to go somewhere. And it was often that she was completely silent, like she was busy talking to someone.

It was odd, but he was just as odd as her, so he didn't think anything of it. Even so, it was very odd. He did notice that it was odd, that was true. He noticed it very well.

Then, the TARDIS took off. She began to fly off.

_~TANYA~ _

There was a whooshing noise, and the TARDIS began to appear. She was right in front of me, coming into view. I smiled.

"Guess it's time to see him again," I murmured, leaning back against the street lamp.

I leaned my head against the street lamp and looked up at the sky, closing my eyes as I did so. The door swung open and he stepped out.

The Doctor. I quickly opened my eyes and inconspicously examined him. He looked around and frowned. His beautiful green eyes filled with confusion. His hair was brown again, and swept up to one side. He looked so handsome.

"Earth? 2016? What am I doing here?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"Hello, Doctor," I said, halting my leaning on the pole. I stood up straight and gave him a smile.

"And who are you?" he asked me, so confused it was almost radiating off him.

"Tanya Jacobson at your service. But you would better know me as Anna Rain," I said, my smile widening.

"A-Anna?" he stammered, beginning to walk towards me.

"That was me," I replied, nodding.

"Why did you change your name?" he asked, stepping even closer to me.

"Because I Changed," I told him, instictively backing up against the street lamp.

"When did you Change?" The Doctor walked even closer to me, causing me to press myself against the pole even more.

"Ooh, a couple of years ago." I shrugged.

"That's about when I regenerated," he mused, still walking towards me.

"Oh, really? That's quite the coincidence," I said, giving a little shrug.

"Anna, I missed you," he murmured, pulling me towards him.

He wrapped me up in a hug. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him, radiating into me. He smelled of Axe and cinnamon and the warmth of the sun. It was so comforting to have him back again.

"Anna, Anna, you will always be Anna to me," the Doctor murmured, thrusting his face into my hair. "It doesn't matter if you're a completely different person. You will always be Anna. Always."

"Doctor, I'm here now. It's okay," I said, hugging him back.

His lips were suddenly pressed against mine, and a new warmth flooded into my body. Our lips moved together, dancing together. We finally knew it, then. We were meant to be together, to be together for all of eternity.

Forever.


	10. Chapter 9

"Anna, where do you want to go today?" the Doctor said as his way of saying good morning.

"You can't say good morning like a normal person?" I grumbled under my breath.

I was still half asleep and his cheery attitude kind of annoyed me at the moment. Oh, who am I kidding? I wanted to hurt him.

"In a bad mood, are we?" he asked, wrapping me up in a warm hug. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

I shook my head and buried my face in his neck. He kissed the top of my head, then buried his face in my neck.

After a while, we both pulled away from each other. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the TARDIS control panels.

"Come on, Anna," he said happily.

"Meh," I muttered as I let him drag me along.

He pressed his lips against mine suddenly, braiding his hand into my hair to hold my head in place. He tasted of chocolate and the winter breeze and the sweet scent of peppermint. Our lips danced together, in a sweet and love-filled dance. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, and to tease him, I kept my lips pressed together tightly.

He groaned in frustration and moved his lips across my cheek and down to my neck. He kissed my neck, massaging it with his lips and teeth and tongue. I moaned, and pulled him closer. We stumbled towards the bedroom, our legs tangled together. The Doctor managed to finally get the door to his room open after much struggling, and we stumbled in together.

That night was one of the best nights of my life.

"Urrgh." I attempted to roll over, only to have the Doctor's arms tighten around my waist.

"Morning, love," he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

"Mrph." I struggled half-heartedly in his arms, wanting to go back to sleep.

"You want to go again?" he whispered.

Naturally, I was wide awake at that one.

_~LATER, MUCH LATER~_

The TARDIS, in her material form, offered me a cup of wine. "Here. I think you'll need it after that night."

"Were you watching the entire night?" I gave her a weak glare, sipping at the wine.

It slipped down my throat in a beautiful warmth that relaxed me greatly.

"Oh, heavens no!" She burst into laughter, holding her stomach. She wore a silver dress with blue glitter layering it. It only went down to the middle of her thighs, and under it she wore black leggings. On her feet, she wore blue glass slippers. Yes, they were actually glass. I actually checked.

I tapped my foot as I waited for her to continue. I didn't have to wait long.

"I heard the moans," she said, a cheeky grin dancing on her lips. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you did," I muttered, taking a huge gulp of my wine.

She only giggled, amusement soaring in her eyes. She pulled out a small parcel and handed it to me. "It's from someone important. They said it was very important."

I tucked it away in my pocket, too tired to deal with it at that moment. I must have sat at that table for hours, sipping at my wine. The alcohol made everything sort of fuzzy and warm. After the night I had had, I really needed that relaxation.

Later, after I had lost track of the time, the Doctor burst into the room. He took one look at me and rolled his eyes.

"Drunk. After a completely amazing night last night, you go and get yourself drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you idiot," I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him angrily. "I can't get drunk, not unless I want to."

"What's with you?" he asked, stroking my arm gently.

"She's sore," the TARDIS cut in, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Sore?" The Doctor's eyebrows drew together in confusion and the TARDIS giggled.

"From last night," the TARDIS said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

The Doctor quickly got it, letting out a soft 'ahh' in realization. Then, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, settling his chin on the top of my head. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"It's fine," I muttered, taking another sip of wine. "It's not your fault. I wanted it as much as you did."

I knew the Doctor smiled at that. He stroked my cheek a bit more, kissing the top of my head with the most kindness I had ever been given. "I know. I'm still sorry you're experiencing pain."

I gulped down more wine, hoping to douse my pain in the wine. Every gulp, warmth slid down my throat and relaxed my tensed muscles. Even then, the pain didn't disappear. An aching pain, radiating through my body from my lower abdomen.

Eventually, the Doctor took the wine away from me. He set the cup down on the table and gave me an apologetic look. "Sorry, but you can't drown your sorrows in wine. Haven't you ever heard that saying before?"

"It's not sorrow I'm trying to drown," I muttered under breath, reaching for my cup.

The Doctor smacked my hand. I withdrew it quickly and he gave me a cheeky grin in return.

"Sorry about that, but I can't have you having to go to the bathroom 24/7 during the night." The Doctor waved for the TARDIS to take the glass away.

She did so, and she shot me a wink over her shoulder. "I'll get you some more later," she mouthed to me before she disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles.

I grinned, but let the grin slide off my face before I turned back to the Doctor.

"Dream killer," I muttered, letting him tug me along.

"You know it," he murmured, pressing his lips against mine.

He pulled away seconds later, grimacing at the taste on my lips. "I hate wine," he remarked, making a disgusted face.

"Congrats," I said with a mocking smile. "I really don't care."

He smiled and laughed. Then, he dragged me into his bedroom. Realizing he had forgotten something, he raced off.

Meanwhile, I reached into my pocket. I took out the parcel and unwrapped the white wrapping paper.

I burst into tears at what I saw.

It couldn't be.

No.

It couldn't be, it's not possible.


	11. Chapter 10

"Are you all right, Anna?" The Doctor's arms wrapped around my shoulders and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said, my voice cracking and betraying my lie.

"No, you're not," he said, shaking his head. Then he turned me around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, Doctor," I replied, regaining control of myself.

"There obviously is," he contradicted me calmly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." My eyes stared straight ahead, unseeing.

"Anna . . ." he whined, his lips touching my neck.

"Nothing's wrong, Doctor," I said, turning to him and giving him a smile. "The pain just got a little bit much there for a second. Sorry about that."

He smiled back at me flirtingly. "You want me to help you there?"

My lips connected with his, hungry and feverish. He returned my passion tenfold.

His arms wrapped around my neck and pressed me further into himself. Our lips danced together in a fiery passion, hungry only for each other. When he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, I kept my lips closed to annoy him. It worked; he groaned in frustration and moved his mouth to the front of my neck.

He pressed feather-light kisses down from right underneath my jaw down to my collarbone. I tugged off his shirt, and he returned the favor. His lips continued down my body as I let myself lie down on the bed, laying down upon my back. He continued to press feathery-light kisses all over as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and arched my back.

The next morning, the Doctor was still asleep when I awoke. I slid out of bed and pulled on some clothing.

I pulled on a white, loose, long-sleeved shirt and white, loose pants. On top of that, I pulled on a white shift that was nice and loose. I also slipped on some white slippers. Once I had finished dressing, I transported out of the TARDIS and into the church chapel.

"It's nice to see you, Eternity."

"Elder," I said, nodding my head slightly.

"It's been far too long."

"I agree," I replied without turning.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I contacted you."

"Oh, of course not," I replied sarcastically. "It's not like I consider it to be perfectly normal that you'd contact me after 700 years of silence, Elder."

"You've certainly still got that bit of spunk, Eternity."

"What do you want, Elder?"

"You know what I want."

"You're not getting it."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't say the same thing when you realize what I'm offering you here."

"There's nothing you can say that would change my mind, Elder," I snapped, whipping around to look at him.

"Oh, really? I highly doubt that," he replied, turning to face me as well.

He wore all black, the same way I was dressed in all white. His hair was dark brown, very close to black, and swept to one side. His eyes were a dark, very dark shade of amber. His eyes appeared to be red, a blood-thirsty, dangerous red. His features were dark and threatening, just as they always had been.

"I highly doubt you know me nearly as well as you think you do," I snarled, giving him a fierce glare.

"Oh, really?" he asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," I said, returning his smirk.

"I have Clara." I fell silent, and Elder smirked.

"Thought so."

"How do you have Clara?" I spoke quietly, my voice trembling with emotions.

"You know how," he replied, walking forward and around me.

"And you still want it." It was supposed to be a question, but it came out as more of a statement.

"Of course I do, love," he murmured, grabbing a strand of my hair and toying with it.

"Get off!" I snapped, knocking his hand away from myself.

"Ooh, feisty," he snickered. "You've changed. Found your soulmate?"

"Touch him and I _will_ kill you," I snarled, whipping around so we were face-to-face.

"Oh, so it's not a girl, then," he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, so you're rather possessive of 'him'. What's 'his' name then?"

"As if I would tell you," I scoffed.

"Oh, it's an alien, isn't it?"

I didn't reply; I stood up straight and didn't look away from the wall.

"It's that Time Lord, isn't it?"

I still didn't reply.

"Oh-ho! That's rich! You're in love with a Time Lord! Not just any Time Lord, though! You're in love with the Doctor, the Time Lord who took Elizabeth the first's innocence! You're in love with the one man who can never stay with one person, stay in one place! Ha! That is rich!"

My eyes began to fill with tears, but he didn't stop there.

"Besides, who could love _you_?! You're the one person no one could ever, _ever_ love!"

He grabbed a syringe and jabbed it into my neck. With that, everything went dark, black. There was nothing, no one.


End file.
